


Chocolates and Kisses

by chaerywon



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: A lot of Candy, Cadbury, Childhood Friends, Cuddles, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kisses, M/M, Peanuts - Freeform, Reese's - Freeform, allergies?, childhood hyunghyuk, chocolates everyday every night, clueless hyunghyuk, minhyuk is probably gonna get diabetes, really soft and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaerywon/pseuds/chaerywon
Summary: Candy and chocolates or anything sweet are supposed to be the cause of diabetes or some type of disease. But to Hyungwon's luck, Minhyuk is the only sweet he'll ever need.Unless peanuts are included.





	Chocolates and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> got this idea after eating too much reese's and was abouto puke my guts out but that's not the point. this is really, REALLY fluffy. too fluffy maybe but heh we love that hyunghyuk don't we ;)). anyways, enjoy! it's cute.

Hyungwon sighs again, the vapor coming out of his mouth and disappearing into thin air only after a split second because of the cold weather, shaking his head while his teeth are chattering because he’s freezing. He hisses at the boy sitting beside him outside of the 24 hour convenience store, watching him rip open yet another packet of his favourite chocolates. Hyungwon didn’t exactly count how many this boy had already eaten, but he sure knows he ate a lot of it. He even questioned himself whether the boy was okay or right in the head, because how could such a small body consume that much sweetness?

“I disagree with you, kind sir.” Minhyuk says, taking another bite of his chocolate and Hyungwon could hear the distinct moan that leaves his lips. He then licks his finger that had a tiny bit of chocolate smeared on it. The shorter boy hums, turning to look at him. 

“Cadbury is shit, seriously Hyungwon? Typical milk chocolate? Why?” Minhyuk asks, his mouth half full with that brown coloured snack that probably has over a thousand kilograms of sugar, something that could cause diabetes. Now he was sure that Minhyuk might actually get diabetes or high blood sugar soon if he keeps up his unhealthy eating habits. 

“I think it’s good.” Hyungwon replies, shrugging his shoulders in a sign that he really couldn’t give another mind about this pointless fight. Or so more to say, one of the many other fights they have on the daily about who’s favourite chocolate brand is better. And Hyungwon desperately wants to go home and leave this cold freezing weather. 

Minhyuk gasps, crumpling up the wrapper with no chocolate in sight. Hyungwon is amazed because he managed to finish it in a couple of seconds. “Hyungwon, I think it’s time we have _the talk_.”

The taller rolls his eyes, shifting slightly away from the latter. “I know how babies are made, Min. You really don’t have to retell me the whole process.” He grumbles under his breath. 

Minhyuk lets out a loud laugh, tossing the wrapper inside the rubbish bin a few meters away from them, “No, not that. I mean I could if you want--”

“Please don’t. I don’t want to hear you talking about donut holes and how sausages can fit in _again_.” Hyungwon shivers a little but not because of the cold, but because of the reminder about the last time he, Minhyuk and the rest of his friends decided to listen to Minhyuk and allowed him to talk about the way sex works. It’s safe to say that everyone was left traumatized after that incident. 

Minhyuk whines, pouts too if Hyungwon cares to look. “I’m hurt, that was a good explanation! But anyways, I’m talking about how it’s time for me to teach you the ways of the Reese’s family. They’ve been going on for centuries, pleasing everyone’s mouth with that sweet flavour of peanut butter.” He rambles, Hyungwon laughing because he finds it sorta adorable how much the shorter enjoyed talking about his favourite brand. 

He turns aggressively towards Hyungwon, gripping his shoulders tightly and causing the taller to face him. “You’re missing out on one of the best chocolates existing, Won. You need to try it!” He exclaims.

Hyungwon is slightly moved, a surprised face on from the sudden impact but immediately he softens when he sees the sparkle in Minhyuk’s eyes, the determination in them to get him to try the candy. He chuckles, shaking his head. “I have and I’m telling you, I don’t like them.” 

Minhyuk lets go, another gasp escaping. This time is sounded like a mixture of both a gasp and a sigh. His left hand moves to clutch his heart and a little to dramatically. “I am so disappointed. I can’t believe this, and we’re best friends!” He shakes his head, a soft pout on his lips. Hyungwon giggles because angry Minhyuk has to be the peak of cute Minhyuk. And he liked that. Minhyuk’s hands slowly reach up to Hyungwon’s beanie, fixing it a little after noticing how it was on the verge of falling down. He pats the taller’s hat softly, a smile blooming on his lips.

“You’re freezing, dress warmer next time! Come on, I think it’s time we go home before our parents catch us again.” Minhyuk says, getting up and patting his butt as the tiny flakes of snow fell off. He reaches a hand out to Hyungwon, and the taller smiles, accepting it as they both began their journey home with a playfully pissed Minhyuk, talking about how much he despised Cadbury. 

 

 

 

 

Hyungwon should be horrified really, I mean who just stuffs their mouth with that much chocolate? Even he had a sweet tooth himself but he wouldn’t eat _that_ much. It wasn’t a pleasing sight to see, Minhyuk stuffing more and more Reese’s pieces into his mouth, brown chocolate starting to wipe off on the corners of his mouth.

So yes, it’s suppose to be horrifying to look at, it was as if Minhyuk hadn’t eaten for days but he’s pretty sure he saw Minhyuk stack his plate up with pasta earlier during lunch. But for some weird, unspoken reason, Hyungwon thought Minhyuk looked really cute and fluffy. Surprisingly, it made him eager to pinch Minhyuk’s now chipmunk cheeks, and maybe make baby noises like how Kihyun does when he sees Hoseok acting cute. Except Kihyun and Hoseok are dating and he and Minhyuk are just friends. So maybe it’d weird the older out. Plus, Kihyun normally left soft kisses on Hoseok’s cheek after and he thinks that maybe he shouldn’t do that with Minhyuk. It’d be too awkward. So to save himself from embarrassment, he decides to do neither. 

Still, he couldn’t help but smile happily while watching Minhyuk slowly die of deteriorating health because of his huge intake of sweets. Minhyuk was too adorable when he was happy.

“I still don’t understand how you don’t want one.” Minhyuk says, voice slightly muffled because of how full his mouth is. Hyungwon could practically feel the wave of that unpleasant scent of peanut butter slap him in the face. He wants to gag but he sneezes instead, shaking his head vigorously after because that sneeze took him by surprise and he feels like his head’s about to explode. 

“Please close your mouth, Minhyuk. Your breath reeks!” Hyungwon exclaims, pinching his nose and his face scrunching up in disgust. Minhyuk laughs, mouth gaping wider and Hyungwon has to look away because the latter’s mouth looked like a black hole consuming that gooey, brown substance with no end and he didn’t like the sight of it at all. 

Minhyuk finds pleasure in Hyungwon’s suffering so he scoots closer to him, blowing wind in his face. Hyungwon gags, eyes rolling to the back of his head because the smell is stronger this time. He pushes Minhyuk away with all his might, sneezing again for the second time. The sneeze wasn’t as bad as the first one but it did make his eyes water. Minhyuk gets very surprised when he notices the tears, gulping down the last of his candy before gripping Hyungwon’s hand. He was beginning to think that he hurt the taller. 

“Oh my gosh, are you crying? Hyungwon, I didn’t mean to hurt you like that. It was supposed to be a joke.” He shouts, cupping the tallers face in his hands. Hyungwon’s eyes grow bigger and he blinks the tears away, escaping quickly from Minhyuk’s tight grip. He backs away so far he thought he was about to fall off the sofa in his family home that Minhyuk visits almost everyday, stealing most of the candy he had in his house. Sometimes Hyungwon thinks that Minhyuk only visits because of the free candy and not actually because it was his best friend's house. 

“I’m not crying, it’s just that the sneeze was really strong.” Hyungwon puffs out loud, glaring at a relieved Minhyuk.

“Oh thank god, I thought you were gonna die on me.” 

Hyungwon couldn’t help but feel a smile creeping up his face again causing a soft giggle to escape his lips. Warmth spreads through his heart just by the thought that Minhyuk did care for him a lot. He crosses his legs through each other as he stares at Minhyuk’s flushed face. Maybe the older finally realized how much chocolate he’s eaten and maybe it’s time to stop. But no, instead, Minhyuk smiles brightly, looking at Hyungwon with a smug look.

“I have an idea.” 

The taller boy immediately shakes his head upon seeing that familiar look on Minhyuk’s face. The same face he used when he came up with the idea to go skinny dipping during their summer vacation a couple years ago that only ended with the both of them at a police station, waiting for their parents to pick them up. 

Or that time when Minhyuk dared Hyungwon to leave his home at 5 in the morning so that they could go to a cinema and catch the new Avengers movie. That also resulted in both of them getting in trouble with their parents, considering they sneaked out without permission, and also because they were barely old enough to go out themselves. 

So, Hyungwon didn’t want anything to do with this new idea of his. He couldn’t risk both his sanity or his reputation with his parents any longer. He’s sure the next time something like those two incidents happen again, there’s no going back and he’d have to rot in his room forever for being grounded for the rest of his life. 

“Hell no, I’m not following any idea or plan your scheming in your cauldron again. Look what happened last time!” Hyungwon reminds Minhyuk, eyebrows furrowing and arms crossing against his chest. The older snickers at him, pursing his lips in determination. 

“Oh really? Because last time I remembered, you fought back but willingly did it anyways because you love me and you’d do anything with me!” Minhyuk says, jumping a little on the sofa. 

Hyungwon shakes his head, “No!”

“Come on, I’ll buy you that nasty brand of chocolate if you do.”

“What? You mean Cadbury?” Hyungwon asks, confused.

“Yeah, yeah whatever it’s called I don’t care. Come on, what do you say?” Minhyuk asks eagerly. 

Hyungwon pauses for a second, regaining his thoughts. Should he give in? 

“I’ll think about it after you tell me.”

Minhyuk grunts loudly but he knew there was no more point in fighting back with a stubborn Hyungwon so he nods, “Alright, so I was thinking that it’s about time I teach you how to eat chocolates.”

Hyungwon gives Minhyuk a judgemental face, acting quite offended. “What are you talking about? I know how to eat candy.” 

Minhyuk scoffs, laughing lightly. “I meant teaching you how to eat _real_ candy.”

Hyungwon doesn’t understand at first, showing disinterest in this topic. But Minhyuk looks kinda cute and funny with that face he has on, so he does let a smile slip through a little. He digs deeper into his brain to think about what possible things Minhyuk meant because he knew the older was a confusing boy and straight up asking him what he meant by ‘real candy’ would just lead to no answers and dragged on rambling. Minhyuk was like a cryptic puzzle to him. A very hard one to solve. 

It must’ve taken long because Minhyuk looks bored and Hyungwon gives up ransacking his head. “Okay, I really don’t understand what you mean by--” Hyungwon starts off but immediately gets cut off when Minhyuk blows another puff of wind in his face, the familiar smell of peanuts entering his nostrils. 

“You get it now?” Minhyuk asks, innocently but a tinge of a ‘finally you take too long’ in his tone. 

Hyungwon gags for the third time and he’s about to fight back because damn, how could peanuts smell like stinky beans? But his eyes widen like the size of tennis balls in understandment when he finally understood what Minhyuk meant. 

“No! I’m not eating Reese’s! That shit’s disgusting!” Hyungwon shouts, recovering himself from the sudden attack. 

Minhyuk smiles in triumph. “You’re not backing out, you already agreed!” 

“What? No I didn't! I said I’d listen to your proposal first.” Hyungwon defends, voice going up an octave. Minhyuk laughs, getting up and walking to the kitchen to throw the chocolate wrappers. 

“Sorry, don’t understand.” He jokes, now walking towards the door and putting on his shoes and jacket. Once he’s done, he looks at Hyungwon in the eyes before smiling smally. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow Chae, then we shall start with our new task. How to get Hyungwon to like peanuts operation is in action!” He waves at the taller boy before opening the door and exiting the house. 

Hyungwon just sits in his living room dumbfoundedly. He didn’t have the right mind to say his goodbyes to the boy. Did he just get tricked by Minhyuk? But then again, that’s no surprise really, Minhyuk was probably the best living trickster in the whole South Korea. That didn’t mean he wasn’t confused because just how could Minhyuk teach him to love peanuts when he didn’t even have a plan or some type of game? 

But he decides to leave that to Minhyuk because again, there was no point questioning that odd boy. 

 

 

 

 

And so the next day, like promised, Minhyuk met up with Hyungwon at the same candy store he normally gets his chocolates from. He smiles cheekily at Hyungwon, letting out an evil laugh. Of course the taller didn’t have anything to say, just sighing disapprovingly. 

“You ready for the best idea I’ve ever come up with?” Minhyuk asks, a glint of mischeviousivity in his eyes. Hyungwon wants to roll his eyes and say whatever because he really couldn’t be bothered anymore but Minhyuk looks so excited and he thinks maybe he could cut some slack for the older. 

“Yeah, I guess.” He wasn’t ecstatic though, he disliked peanuts with every fibre in his body. Not only did it taste weird in his mouth, it smelled like rotten eggs left in the trash for far too long. And he also came to realise how much he sneezed just by coming two centimeters near the said snack. It didn’t help either with the fact that his best friend was a peanut maniac, stuffing them in his mouth at least every break they had in school. Sometimes, he’d eat it even during class. Then Hyungwon would just have to sit and endure it without straight up barfing in the school’s property.

Minhyuk pulls Hyungwon by the sleeve, both males entering the chocolate store. He sees the older breathe in the sweet scent before dragging the both of them to the peanut butter section. If Hyungwon didn’t hate peanuts enough, just the sight of the packaging was enough to make him gag. Minhyuk seems to realise the displeased face Hyungwon has on, so he grips his hand tight.

“It’s gonna be fine, Won! It’s just peanuts, you won’t die.” Minhyuk reassures, giving off a soft smile. Hyungwon snickers at him.

He wants to fight about how he will die, considering peanuts were the worst thing ever made in this planet. But, he chooses not to because he’s tired of wasting his breath fighting about something so petty and small. Plus, he’s learnt over the years to just let the latter get his way. 

Minhyuk hums and reaches out for the chocolate quickly, pulling up of course his favourite brand, Reese’s. He takes almost 5 packets of it, the biggest smile on his face before waddling towards the cashier to pay for it. 

“Wait,” Hyungwon stops Minhyuk by pulling him by his arm. The older turns around, eyes big in confusion. “You said if I do this, you’d buy me my favourite chocolate.” 

Minhyuk sneers but nods, a chuckle coming out. “Right, so you remember.”

And so, Minhyuk ends up buying not just Reese’s but also Hyungwon’s favourite and a couple other candies that he liked. Hyungwon shakes his head upon seeing the amount of candies on the counter that even the cashier looked kinda worried while scanning the bartags. 

 

“So, what even is your plan?” Hyungwon asks, both boys walking down their neighbourhood towards Hyungwon’s house. It was the weekend and they had nothing else better to do. They were best friends and they see each other almost everyday at school and Hyungwon’s sure they’ve never left each other’s sides at all ever since they became friends. I mean, they even hung out during the weekends. 

Minhyuk shrugs, “I’m still thinking. I’ll tell you when we reach your place. Oh, what’s mom cooking for dinner tonight?” He asks, full of anticipation. Right, they were so close that they even called each other’s parents by mom and dad. They hung out so often that it was almost a routine to stay over each other’s houses until late at night. 

“I don’t know, didn’t ask.” 

“I hope she’s making that steak of hers. So delicious!” 

Hyungwon only shrugs with a hum. He didn’t really care, eating wasn’t his favourite thing to do unless it involved chips or candies. But Minhyuk was a total opposite, that boy would eat everything and anything in his reach that was edible. Hyungwon was more picky. And yet the both of them were still so skinny and Hyungwon didn’t understand how Minhyuk remains so small even with the amount of things he puts in his body. Maybe it’s puberty, but he didn’t know for sure. 

 

“So, aren’t you gonna tell me your plan?” Hyungwon asks, sitting at the edge of his bed while Minhyuk’s sprawled out all over it. He’s munching on more chocolate, no doubt. 

“Okay, I will. Geez, you sound more excited about this than I am.” Minhyuk replies, laughing and turning to sit up straight. Hyungwon shoots him a mocking face but Minhyuk chooses to ignore it, smiling so fondly. 

“I was thinking of playing a little game.” He begins, taking another bite of the chocolate. “A game where every time you lose, you’ll have to eat a packet of Reese’s chocolates!” He exclaims, and Hyungwon grumbles. 

“What game are you even talking about?” His voice comes out a little too pissy than it was supposed to and it causes Minhyuk to hiss a little.

“Relax, I just thought that every time you start complaining about anything at all, you’ll have to eat the chocolates. It isn’t so hard, right?” Minhyuk encourages and his voice sort of sugar coats the whole thing because he’s using the same voice he uses when he’s talking to little babies-- the tone going up higher than it should.

Hyungwon hums, looking at his pillow in thought. It didn’t sound so bad, he barely complained. Or at least he thinks he doesn’t. Plus, he did trust Minhyuk a lot and he knew the latter wouldn’t do anything to hurt him. This was nothing but another game to keep the older busy from school, something for the two boys to have fun with. Or really it’s just Minhyuk having the most fun. Then, it dawns on Hyungwon.

“Hold on, what do I get in return? Just free Cadbury? Shouldn’t you be suffering too?” Hyungwon asks, eyebrows cocking and arms crossing on his chest. Minhyuk giggles a little nervously. 

“Isn’t free chocolate enough for you? Don’t forget this is MY game.” Minhyuk reminds, sticking his tongue out in playfulness. Hyungwon ends up huffing out air in annoyance, accepting the defeat. Maybe Minhyuk would fit the right role as a jurist in the future, from how good he is with debating. 

“Fine, I guess.” 

Minhyuk gasps, jumping up happily on the bed, “So you’re agreeing?”

“Don’t I always agree to the things you say?” 

Minhyuk smiles happily, but ignores the question and goes on to munching his chocolate. Somehow he had managed to find a manga lying somewhere, one Hyungwon didn’t even know was there and he started reading. He has a small smile on his face and it warms Hyungwon’s heart and body, his own personal heater from the cold weather. 

 

 

 

 

Hyungwon began to think that it wasn’t that easy after all. He came to realisation that he did complain a lot, especially when Minhyuk ate too much candy-- he was just worrying after the older, that’s it. Or also because his breath that reeked of peanuts made him sneeze his brains out. He realised he complained a lot about school too, did Minhyuk know this? Was that how he came up with this game? 

“Minhyuk, I really can’t eat another one of these.” Hyungwon says, coughing out the weird taste the nuts leave in his mouth. He thinks he’s gonna die if he eats another one, and it’s the third or fourth time he complained this week. Was this game going to last longer than he thought it would?

“Oh shut up you big baby and just eat it! It’s not even that hard!” Minhyuk retorts, the biggest smile on his face. He takes out the last piece of chocolate and making the ‘ahh’ sound to get Hyungwon to open his mouth. He wished he had clamps to shut his mouth tightly so he wouldn’t have to eat another one of these nasty things. 

“Please don’t--” Minhyuk shuts him up quickly by stuffing it in his mouth. He grins happily, sitting back on his seat before the teacher catches them eating candies in class. 

Hyungwon feels like he’s really about to puke and his nose feels runny and stuffy at the same time, his head was pounding and he didn’t know if his skin was pale or not but he feels his skin burning. 

Minhyuk seems to realise that Hyungwon didn’t look as good as he did just a couple minutes before. He grips his shoulder, his face showing great concern. “Hyungwon? Are you okay? You look so pale.” 

Hyungwon swallows the last big of chocolate that was a little too difficult with the scratchy feeling in his throat, sighing out in relief. He shakes his head, dismissing what Minhyuk had just said. “I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? Do you need me to call the teacher? Oh my god, Hyungwon you’re burning up!” Minhyuk says in a shout-whisper voice, once he feels the younger’s forehead with the back of his hand. He’s about to raise his hand up to signal the teacher but Hyungwon hurries to push his hand down. 

“Stop! Min, it’s fine. I just don’t like peanuts that’s all.” 

“No, I think you need to see a doctor or someone, Won. You look like you’re about to puke!” Minhyuk exclaims, and Hyungwon does acknowledge that he feels icky and he does feel nauseous. So, he let’s Minhyuk signal the teacher, suddenly having no more energy left in them. 

He ends up going to the hospital, his mom rushing because she thought her son was dying from how pale and green he was turning. But to their luck, he wasn’t dying or at least he was lucky he didn’t die. 

“Mrs. Chae, your son is allergic to peanuts.” The doctors says, clipboard in hand and glasses falling on bridge of his nose. 

His mother sighs, shaking her head in disbelief. Hyungwon felt kinda bad that he worried his mom so much. She must want to kill him so badly, if the peanuts didn’t already do the dirty work. At least now he knew why he always began sneezing whenever coming close to peanuts. But it still didn’t explain why he felt so sick earlier. 

“Because you ate too much of them this past week, it seems from the x-ray. Too much of something you’re allergic to will slowly turn your body against you and well, you’ll be bound to fall sick.”

Hyungwon sits there dumbfoundedly. Of course, that made sense. He had been practically eating peanut butter cups this whole week, and twice yesterday too because he complained when Minhyuk hugged him all sweaty and wet after gym. 

The doctor dismisses them with medicine to help with the allergy as well as pills he could take to soothe the pain in his body, and his mother complaining in the car asking why had he been eating peanuts when she knew how much her son disliked them made his head spin even more. He doesn’t give a valid reason, only being sent up to his room to rest well. He decided to take a nap after a while in his room but that gets interrupted because he hears someone running up the stairs and on the way to his room. He had basically memorized the sound of Minhyuk’s steps to know that it was him. 

“Hyungwon!” Minhyuk yells, running towards the body in the bed, jumping on it as well. He pries the blankets away, searching for Hyungwon. 

“Are you okay? What did the doctors say? You’re hurt, aren’t you? Hyungwon?” Minhyuk calls out, voice so small and vulnerable. Hyungwon didn’t know what he could possibly tell the older. He didn’t want Minhyuk to feel like this was his fault and it was because of his stupid game that he was in this condition now. He knew that Minhyuk would be kicking himself down for this, saying how he’s such a bad friend for not noticing the signs. But at the same time, what could Hyungown possibly say?

He looks up at Minhyuk with tired eyes, body craving for sleep. “I’m fine, they just said that,” he pauses, searching Minhyuk’s face. “It wasn’t serious, I just caught a fever with a minor flu. I’ll be fine.”

Minhyuk’s face expression doesn’t change, still showing discomfort and guilt. His pout is growing bigger and his eyes only turn larger. Hyungwon wants to ‘aww’ at that but he has a sore throat. 

“I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have force fed you when you felt sick.” Minhyuk apologizes sadly. Hyungwon immediately gets up and pulls Minhyuk into a hug. 

“Hey, it’s not your fault! It’s my body’s fault for catching a cold, alright? Don’t blame yourself for this.” Hyungwon says but a whimper is heard from the shorter. He sighs, “There is something you could do to help me ease the pain though.”

Minhyuk looks up at his through his long eyelashes, pout still there and Hyungwon doesn’t want to comment about the shimmer in the latter’s eyes that seemed like he was on the verge of crying. “What is it?” 

Hyungwon smiles, “Cuddle me!”

Minhyuk immediately turns all smiley and giddy, nodding before lying on the bed and pulling Hyungwon close. The younger feels warm again and he falls asleep easily and wakes up at midnight, Minhyuk still by his side with his headache suddenly gone.

 

 

 

 

He could’ve easily told Minhyuk the truth and maybe, the peanuts would’ve stopped. But he just couldn’t resist not seeing Minhyuk’s sunny smile. Every time Hyungwon ate those cursed chocolates, Minhyuk would be so happy, saying how he enjoyed sharing his favourite candy with his best friend. And every time Hyungwon wanted to tell him that he was allergic to them, he misses his chance because he’s blinded by the older’s bright smile. 

His allergies act up a lot after he eats them but he remembers to keep spare pills in his bag to help with them. Somehow, he manages to hide the sneezes every single time and he’s quite amazed how he does that. Minhyuk barely realises them, pushing it aside as Hyungwon having rhinitis or something. Or it’s because that’s what Hyungwon told him.

His mother did find out about the whole ‘still eating peanuts things’ after Hyungwon came home puking from eating too much Reese’s again. Hyungwon lies and says it’s because he likes the candy too much and his mother only shakes his head because she couldn’t believe how stupid her son was being.

But it was only because he really liked Minhyuk’s smile. 

 

Thankfully, Minhyuk’s whole phase of chocolates lessened drastically. Hyungwon believed that he was indeed growing and eating so much candy was just a part of it. Slowly, the whole game came to an end as well. And it’s supposed to be a happy thing for Hyungwon as he wouldn’t have to endure his allergies any longer. But he started to miss eating them with Minhyuk at the sidewalk while they’re on their way home from school. Or when Minhyuk jumps happily because Hyungwon complained about something again.

Luckily, some time passed and Hyungwon managed to get over it, finding something else that made the latter smile and using that to accommodate with the loss of chocolate smiles. But as long as he could see Minhyuk smile, it was enough even with how annoying the other was. 

 

 

 

Years passed by and now, they’re about to leave for university together. They got into the same university, Minhyuk taking phycology and Hyungwon taking literature. Both their other friends Kihyun and Hoseok, who had been dating since high school even managed to get into the same university. Both Minhyuk and Hyungwon came to believe that Kihyun and Hoseok would probably get married in the far future and they’d have those cute stories of being high school sweethearts. And sometimes Hyungwon gets envious of their relationship because it’s so pure and full of love, something he wants too. Just that he hadn’t found the right person yet. 

Classes and lectures get in the way and sometimes, it gets too hard for the two boys to hangout even when they lived in the same dorm. And before they knew it, they’re into their second year of university. Ít was upsetting, and Hyungwon did miss Minhyuk a lot. He missed his loud laughing and that cute, sweet voice he had. Especially when he sang. They still saw each other in their dorms and of course they still talked and tried eating dinner together. But most times, they were so stressed and tired they don’t get that chance. Not to forget Hyungwon falling asleep in Minhyuk’s arms every time the older suggested they watch a movie together. 

Minhyuk felt slightly sad but at the same time happy because he knew Hyungwon needed the rest. Plus, a sleeping Hyungwon grew rare for him to see and he was truly angelic to look at with his eyes closed, button nose so boopable and lips parted slightly. He was a handsome man, no doubt. And most times, Minhyuk would fall asleep with him, both of them cuddled closely on their small couch with some movie playing in the background. 

They weren’t as close as they were back in high school but they could both still feel that same feeling of safety and as if they were still back in high school when they were together or in the same room. Even if it was Minhyuk cooking in the kitchen and Hyungwon slowly nodding off to the latter’s soft humming at the dining table, books and papers scattered all over. And most times, they ate their dinner in peace and quiet, none of them saying anything, only the casual ‘how was your day’ in the middle somewhere. But still, there would always be that same nice feeling of having each other. 

Sometimes they all went out for dinner together during the weekends, both Minhyuk and Hyungwon together with Kihyun and Hoseok. It relieved some stress from all four of them, and they could hangout like the old days when they were all still so small and going through puberty. 

“You have something on your cheek.” Kihyun says, turning Hoseok’s face to the side and grabbing a tissue to wipe the sauce off his cheek. Hoseok smiles lovingly at Kihyun after, saying a quick thank you before placing a soft kiss on his lips. Kihyun chuckles and blushes but allows it anyways even if he’d usually push Hoseok away for acting so cute.

Hyungwon only stares in disbelief at both of them. Yes, he had seen the both of them being cute countless time but still he couldn’t get used to it. He felt like the third wheel all the time. 

“Can you both stop acting cute in front of us both single boys, please?” Minhyuk pleads, poking his fork into the potato on Kihyun’s plate, the shorter man complaining and they both begin bickering. Minhyuk ends up winning, as always. Kihyun has to be calmed down by Hoseok, who places a hand on his thigh, squeezing it lightly. 

“You know, we always thought you’d both start dating.” Hoseok says, placing a piece of meat in his mouth. Hyungwon starts choking, the piece of fry getting stuck in his esophagus. Minhyuk has to hit his back, passing him some water to drink with the two boys in front of them who only start to laugh, obviously not expecting that type of reaction. 

“You always thought-- what?” Hyungwon chokes up, voice raspy from his choke attack. Minhyuk only shifts uncomfortably in his seat, picking at the food on his plate. 

“Yeah, you both always give each other that look that it’s just confusing whether you guys are dating or not.” Kihyun says, sipping on his milkshake.

Minhyuk furrows his eyebrows, “What are you both even talking about?” 

Hoseok laughs loudly, whipping his phone out from his pockets. “Hold on, let me show you.” 

Hyungwon doesn’t understand what’s happening because he thought this was just going to be a regular dinner with friends, talk about when they were back in high school or how they were doing now. He didn’t expect the topic to shift onto both him and Minhyuk _dating_. It had never crossed his mind at all. 

“Here, look.” Hoseok pushes the phone in both Hyungwon and Minhyuk’s face. 

There’s a picture of the both of them back in the cafe just a couple blocks from their university, laughing at whatever Hyungwon had just said. The four of them had gone there for a break and Hoseok managed to snap this picture of them while they weren’t looking.

Hyungwon’s smiling brightly, Minhyuk mirroring it. He smiles just looking at it because they both looked so happy. 

Hoseok flicks to show another picture. 

“Look at you, Hyungwon. Seriously, who looks at a friend that way?” Kihyun asks.

It’s now a picture of Hyungwon looking at Minhyuk with an arm supporting his face, elbow on the table. Minhyuk’s talking to Kihyun about something, he couldn’t remember what. But Hyungwon still didn’t understand anything or what this situation was, what point Hoseok and Kihyun are trying to prove.

“Yeah I’m looking at Minhyuk, okay? Don’t I always?” 

Hoseok snickers and Kihyun rolls his eyes. He mutters something under his breath but Hyungwon nor Minhyuk hears it. Hoseok then shows the last picture.

This time it’s a picture of Minhyuk looking at Hyungwon. The taller has a hoodie over his head, big black glasses slowly falling down the bridge of his nose. His head is rested on both his arms that’s on a table and Hyungwon recognizes that as the university’s library. His eyes are closed and he’s slightly leaning on Minhyuk who’s looking down at him. 

“Okay now I’m starting to grow worried. How and why do you have these pictures?” Minhyuk asks, Hoseok retreating his phone back. 

“You always complain that me and Hoseok are constantly in our own worlds, acting all cute and ignoring the both of you when you both do the same thing. Except we catch them on our phones too.” Kihyun says, a smug look on his face accompanied with a smirk.

Hyungwon scrunches his face up, shaking his head. “Still doesn’t explain what you mean by ‘the look we give each other’.” 

Hoseok laughs louder this time, finishing his drink and placing the empty glass back on the table, a clear sign he’s full. “No one looks at a friend with a small, genuine smile plus clear sparkles in their eyes.”

Hyungwon and Minhyuk both freeze in their seats, coughing awkwardly. How did the two lovebirds manage to make the atmosphere so tense?

“Jesus, you’re both so dense.” Kihyun teases.

Hyungwon ends up finishing his dinner quitely, deep in thought. 

 

 

Hyungwon tells the three boys to go home first, right after they step out of the cinema. Minhyuk looks at him worriedly, asking if he was okay going home all alone in the dark. Hyungwon only gives him a reassuring smile and replying that he was a grown man and that the older shouldn’t wait up for him and that he should go straight to sleep. 

He doesn’t miss the look both Kihyun and Hoseok have on their faces but he chooses to ignore it because he’s confused as it is. And as if his two idiotic friends wanted to add fuel to the fire, Hoseok sends Hyungwon a winky face with the caption ‘only married couples talk like that.’

Hyungwon rolls his eyes, shutting his phone and slipping it into his pocket. He still didn’t understand how both Kihyun and Hoseok managed to catch something like that. What was more confusing was that he had never thought of the fact that he liked his best friend. He had just always liked his smile and his laugh, or that uneven blink he has-- realising it when they became friends and Minhyuk was so insecure, telling him that he didn’t like it when people pointed it out. But Hyungwon encourages him, tells him that it’s the cutest thing he’s ever seen in his life and that the older should cherish it because it adds something special to him. And that not everyone got to be that special and cool. Young Minhyuk had looked at him through his bangs with a happy smile. 

And that might’ve been one of the many reasons they both got so close, turning them into best friends. They were always there for each other, lifting each other up whenever an insecurity came in the way. And he didn’t know how, but they worked well together because the comforts they gave each other never failed to make them feel better. 

He also really liked Minhyuk’s whimpering when he was sleeping, it always reminded him of a small puppy that’s begging for food. He liked it when Minhyuk sang because his voice sounded like it was gifted from the heavens, so soft, serene and calm. He always fell asleep once he hears it, the older’s voice being his lullaby to sleep. 

He remembers when they were little kids and Minhyuk had stayed over as a sleepover. They had just finished watching a horror movie and Hyungwon couldn’t sleep, scared a monster would come out from his closet. Minhyuk was the braver one between them so he tells Hyungwon that if the monster did come, he’d have to go through him first. Hyungwon remembers the older tucking both of them into bed, humming to some made up song and the younger falls asleep just like that. 

So, when Hyungwon ends up in front of a convenience store, picking out some candy for the both of them to snack on as if they were still in high school, he grows even more confused about his feelings. Did he really like Minhyuk that way? Or were his friends being assholes, pranking them? And he’s even more surprised when he ends up paying for more Reese’s than he’s capable of eating. 

On his way home, he hopes that Minhyuk hadn’t listened to Hyungwon, hopes that he was still awake so they’d be able to share candies with each other again.

And to his luck, the lights in the hallway are still on and he hears that familiar tune Minhyuk’s humming to somewhere in the living room. He guesses that Minhyuk hears the doors unlocking and closing so he stops his humming. Hyungwon hears some voices in the background and thinks that Minhyuk was probably watching some show on Netflix again.

“Hyungwon? Is that you?” Minhyuk calls out, voice a little distant. Hyungwon shouts a yeah in return, kicking his shoes off and walking to where he sees the other sitting on the sofa, remote control in hand. 

“I thought I told you not to wait up for me?” Hyungwon says, making his way towards the sofa as well. He sits himself down next to the older, plastic bag in hand and he catches Minhyuk looking at it in confusion.

“I couldn’t sleep so I decided to watch some shows. What’s in the bag?” Minhyuk asks, nodding his head at the direction of the plastic bag. Hyungwon chuckles, leaning back into the sofa as he empties the bag, chocolate packets pouring out onto the space on the sofa between the two boys. 

“Made a stop before coming home.” He says, watching as Minhyuk’s face lights up, eyes shimmering when the brand of favourite chocolate came into sight. He gasps, looking at Hyungwon with a surprised expression. 

“Reese’s? Why so sudden?” Minhyuk asks, reaching for one of the many packets. He immediately rips it open, looking at it as if he had just seen a ghost, sniffing it before putting it into his mouth, savouring every taste that hits his nerves. 

Hyungwon shrugs with a slight smile on his face because Minhyuk looks so happy, “I don’t know. Just suddenly began reminiscing about our past with candies.” 

Minhyuk nods, eyes closed as he lets out sounds that he’s satisfied with the taste it leaves in his mouth. He quickly takes the last piece and hands it over to Hyungwon. The younger’s face immediately scrunches up, an ‘ew’ escaping his lips. He hadn’t eaten Reese’s after Minhyuk and him stopped playing that game and it’s been years. So seeing and smelling one now was like a new world to him again.

“What’s wrong? I thought we got over your fear of peanuts already?” Minhyuk says, insisting Hyungwon to take one. Hyungwon suddenly remembers that Minhyuk didn’t know of his allergies and he began to feel that same guilt of that smile leaving Minhyuk’s face, so he accepts the chocolate. 

“Yeah no, just my past fears creeping up again, I guess?” He laughs and Minhyuk does too. 

He stares at the piece for a while, contemplating about what to do because he really didn’t want to put that in his mouth. But Minhyuk is looking eagerly at him and he can’t upset the other. 

So he does it, he stuff it into his mouth as he tries to control his facial expressions, hopes that Minhyuk wouldn’t be able to tell. But it wasn’t the expressions he should’ve been worrying about, because right on cue, he begins sneezing like crazy.

Minhyuk watches in horror as Hyungwon spits the chocolate out of his mouth and into the plastic bag, coughing and sneezing at the same time. How could his body even do that? 

“Hyungwon, are you okay?” Minhyuk shouts, placing a hand on his shoulder and now worry is written all over his face. Hyungwon looks at him, coughing again before shaking his head. Over the years of no peanuts, he guesses that the allergy would be worse now considering how long it’s been. 

He looks at Minhyuk worriedly. Should he tell him about his allergies? What if Minhyuk frowns and gets angry at him for lying to him all these years? What if Minhyuk didn’t want to eat sweets with him anymore? Questions are going crazy in his head and he doesn’t know what to do but time is ticking and he couldn’t leave Minhyuk in confusion any longer.

“I’m allergic.” Hyungwon says, eyes full of sorry. 

“What?” Minhyuk asks, confused. 

“I’m allergic to peanuts, Min. I can’t eat them or else I’d start sneezing a lot. I don’t have rhinitis, I never had.” Hyungwon explains and slowly, he sees Minhyuk’s face turn even more confused. His eyebrows furrow as he tries to take in the information because he was genuinely clueless, how did he spend all those years eating Reese’s with him then?

“But, you always ate Reese’s with me. How?” 

Hyungwon laughs nervously, “I just well, I always noticed how happy you would be while eating them and you grew even happier when I ate them with you. I couldn’t upset you so I endured my allergies until the game came to a halt.”

Minhyuk shakes his head, “You ate peanuts for me? Because it made me happy?”

Hyungwon nods, “A smile looks incredibly beautiful on you.”

Minhyuk’s cheeks grow pink after hearing those words. A sly smile grows on his lips and he clears his throat, “I’m sorry I always ate them with you, and forced you to eat them with me. I would’ve stopped if I knew.” 

Hyungwon shakes his head, “It’s not your fault. I chose to do that.”

Minhyuk nods, laughing and Hyungwon follows. “So that one time you went to the hospital, was it because you ate too many?” 

Hyungwon nods, his laugh getting louder. “Yeah, it was. I was stupid but I couldn’t bear seeing you unhappy.”

“Hyungwon, that’s so dumb! I’d still be happy doing anything with you. You didn’t have to hurt yourself just for me. Now I know that you had to go through all those years of torture because of me.” Minhyuk replies, sighing. Hyungwon could sense the air becoming more stiff. 

“I’m sorry. It’s really not your fault. I mean, I did enjoy eating them with you too even when I was sneezing enthusiastically.”

Minhyuk sighs but he smiles at the last words, chuckling after, “You’re such an idiot.”

“My mom said the same thing.” 

They continue to laugh loudly, Minhyuk throwing his body into the cushions behind him. It was a habit of his, throwing himself into everything when he’s laughing, Hyungwon remembers. And his eyes disappear, making Hyungwon’s heart skip a beat because a smiling Minhyuk was really a sight for sore eyes. It was like he didn’t need the Sun anymore because he had one right with him, every day. And maybe a slight part of him wanted that every day to turn into a forever. 

They stop laughing not long after, Minhyuk letting out a big breath before sinking completely into the sofa, pulling Hyungwon with him. He lays his head on the taller’s shoulder, cuddling his face into it. Hyungwon cracks a smile, chest warming from just that minor action. 

“Hyungwon, about what Kihyun and Hoseok said earlier, I hope you didn’t mind or that it didn’t weird you out or anything.” Minhyuk mutters, his voice softer than earlier when he was laughing loudly. Hyungwon stiffens in Minhyuk’s touch, clearing his throat.

“I’m not weirded out, Min. I’m just confused.” Hyungwon says, eyes focused on the shelf that lies a picture of the both of them in front of their favourite candy store when it first opened up. Minhyuk had heard the news going around that a new candy store was opening up and dragged Hyungwon to it when it did. His parents accompanied them and took that particular picture. It still manages to make Hyungwon soft whenever looking at it before entering his room.

Minhyuk goes silent for a little too long to Hyungwon’s pleasing. He thinks maybe he’s the one that made the atmosphere more awkward. But finally Minhyuk does speak up, “Confused about what?”

Hyungwon hums, “About where our relationship stands now. Or where has it always been standing.” 

Minhyuk detaches himself from Hyungwon, looking into his eyes with some sort of anxiety, “What do you mean?”

“I mean, are we friends? Best friends? Or are we more than that? Because I don’t know, I’ve been left super confused after our dinner and when I was getting us candy, I was thinking about us. And, it doesn’t feel the same anymore, Min. But I can’t exactly put my finger on what it is that’s different.” Hyungwon says, his heart hammering heavily in his chest. Is this going to be his confession? That he might actually like Minhyuk more than just his best friend? But would things change? He didn’t want anything to change, especially if Minhyuk didn’t feel the same way. He didn’t want his friendship or relationship with Minhyuk to change at all, he adored the other and if he was too far away from him, he didn’t know if he could live.

He was like a flower that obviously needs the Sun to live. And Minhyuk’s his Sun, how could he live without that bright smile and kind heart of his?

Minhyuk bites his lips, trembling a little and his eyes breaking the contact, looking at his nails instead. He begins picking at the side of his nails, another habit of his that Hyungwon learnt over the years. He only ever did that when he got super nervous. 

“I don’t know what to say, Hyungwon.” His voice so small and soft. 

Hyungwon sighs, a sudden sadness blooming inside him. Was he getting rejected? He was fine with that, but he wanted to remain friends with Minhyuk even if he didn’t like him that way. “You don’t have to feel the same way. But I need some clearance.”

Minhyuk tears his gaze from his nails, turning to Hyungwon. “No, I do feel the same way. Or I don’t know, I really don’t know what I feel anymore because,” He pauses, collecting his thoughts a little. “One time I can feel like we’re just best friends hanging out, having a good time and other times it feels like as if we’re on a date or something. You’re always taking care of me so well and now you tell me you endured with your allergies just so I’d be happy? A friend wouldn’t go to that extreme just for a friend, Hyungwon.” 

The younger nods, he understood that. And maybe it was true, his feelings for Minhyuk were stronger than he thought they were but he just never noticed it was there. It was always covered with the layer of friendship because that’s what he always thought was where they stood. He looks eagerly at Minhyuk. 

“What do you feel about this? Because I think it’s pretty clear how I feel about you.” His heart is beating faster and faster, scared of what Minhyuk would think. 

The older chuckles nervously, leaning back on the couch. He looks like he didn’t want to answer that question. And all Hyungwon could think about is rejection, mentally preparing himself for it. 

“I well, I think our feelings are mutual.” 

Hyungwon looks at him, his eyes growing bigger. His heart is racing faster now, hands getting annoyingly sweaty, hoping this wasn’t a dream. “Wha-- for real?” 

Minhyuk shyly smiles, nodding. “Yeah, it’s been like that for awhile now.” 

Hyungwon breaks out into a huge smile, his heart beginning to settle down finally once he sees that Minhyuk isn’t lying and he’s being genuine. His nerves are calmed and the feeling of anxiety leaves, now replaced with the feeling of warmth and security. Minhyuk is quiet but he’s smiling, cheeks with a slight tinge of pink on it. Hyungwon again, found that too adorable. 

“So, what now?” Hyungwon asks, clearly confused because he’s never dated in his life. Sure he was probably pretty good looking, but he was never interested, never found someone likeable enough to date them or have feelings for. Or maybe the reason for that was because he already had eyes set on a certain someone. 

Minhyuk gets up, scooting himself closer to Hyungwon until their faces are inches away from each other. He smiles at Hyungwon so brightly and he guesses this was probably what he should’ve done years ago. Maybe if he knew of his feelings earlier, he’d be able to see this smile from Minhyuk, the smile that showed only adoration and it was obvious this was the happiest Minhyuk has ever been. They didn’t need to share candy with each other because that was obviously not the thing that made Minhyuk the happiest. All this time, they should’ve been sharing kisses instead.

Minhyuk slowly leans in, searching Hyungwon’s face to see if there’s any sort of regret in it. But when he sees that Hyungwon isn’t pulling away, he gets the sign that he should move forward, until their lips crash against each other. Minhyuk’s arms move to wrap them around Hyungwon’s neck, pulling them closer. Their sitting position is a little awkward but that doesn't stop them, Hyungwon humming satisfactically into their kiss. Minhyuk tastes so, _so_ sweet-- sweeter than any chocolate or candy he’s ever tasted in his life. Minhyuk’s lips overpowers everything else in his life that he thought was sweet. 

Minhyuk is about to pull away but Hyungwon stops him, hands finding its way to Minhyuk’s waist, helping him up as the older climbs onto his lap, hands on his chest as he pushes Hyungwon all the way down onto the sofa. They laugh into the kiss but Hyungwon’s enjoying this too much to stop. He thinks that he’s already addicted to the taste of Minhyuk’s lips, like how the older was addicted with the sweetness of Reese’s. 

That’s when it hits him, he tastes Reese’s as well, the familiar peanut butter hitting his taste buds. And as if on cue, he feels a sneeze coming up. He quickly pulls away from Minhyuk, the older shooting him a face as in question if anything was wrong or if he did something wrong. Hyungwon closes his eyes halfway, mouth going agape as he lets out a big and loud sneeze, one that goes all the way up to his brain. It takes a while for him to regain his consciousness, finally opening his eyes. Minhyuk has a startled face on, but immediately begins laughing loudly. His laugh is so cute, that Hyungwon laughs along with him. 

When they come down from their high, Hyungwon looks at Minhyuk’s glistening lips, so pink, all rosy and swollen, accompanied with some chocolate at the side of them. Hyungwon smiles, using his finger to wipe it off before licking it. He hums in satisfaction, making Minhyuk blush as he wasn’t ready for that.

“I don’t know how relationships work either, but I guess we’ll figure that out because we have each other, right?” Minhyuk asks. Hyungwon grins, nodding. 

“Yeah, we will.” Then he pulls Minhyuk down by placing his right hand by his nape, lips touching once again. He nibbles and pulls at the older’s lips, exploring every corner of his mouth because it’s so delicious that it’s driving him crazy, messing up his brain until it goes completely fuuzy. How did he miss the best candy out there? Nothing beats this, Hyungwon thought, this perpetual sweet taste. 

Minhyuk moans into the kiss, his tummy flipping and a whole zoo going wild in there. When they both ended up losing their breaths, they finally pull away. Minhyuk smiles wider than ever before, liking the feeling of Hyungwon’s plump lips on his. 

“Hey, I just thought of something.” Minhyuk says.

“What?” Hyungwon recognises that familiar cheekiness in Minhyuk’s face again. Oh no.

“You’re allergic to peanuts right?” 

Hyungwon nods, looking into Minhyuk’s pretty, shimmery, crescent shaped eyes.

“But there’s one type of nuts that you’re not allergic to.” 

Hyungwon cocks his eyebrow, humming. “Oh really? What?”

Minhyuk giggles, and it makes Hyungwon’s tummy turn. “My nuts.” 

Hyungwon almost chokes on his own saliva after hearing that, his face heating up from the sudden statement. Minhyuk laughs at Hyungwon’s expression, body shaking above the younger. Hyungwon ends up laughing too because he could give it to the older, it was a little funny.

“You’re so weird.”

Minhyuk shrugs, placing his head into the crook of Hyungwon’s neck. The younger wraps his hands tightly around the older’s body. He feels Minhyuk hum, the vibration going from his neck to his toes.

“And you’re an idiot, so we’re even.”

Hyungwon doesn’t reply, just relishing the warmth that is Minhyuk. He closes his eyes, and he thinks that maybe the older was right. They were both stupid and idiotic, maybe they really were meant for each other-- complimented each other. He ends up dozing off to the sweet and also allergic smell of peanut butter flavoured chocolate cups and the sweet taste still lingering in his mouth-- Minhyuk. 

And he acknowledges that he’s going to have to get used to his allergies again, like last time, if he wanted to continue tasting Minhyuk. Because Lord knows how much more Minhyuk is gonna eat now. Maybe it was a bad idea that he bought more than 10 packets of it.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed and it wasn't too sweet if you get what i mean ;))). but for real, this was really fluffy i hope it's not too much lollll. i didn't really proof read it much but ignore the typos if there's any. kuddos and comments are much appreciated! <3 follow me on twitter if you want!: @sippingonchae


End file.
